Daughter of the Council
by Ai Tara Yuki
Summary: Doesn't it seem like we are all looking for something more in life? Something new.. Somthing... exciting.. something perhaps... dangerous. This book about friendship and love, adventure and horror will take you on a trip out of reality, past all dreams.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**_Awakening _**

I took a few deep breaths of the warm and moist Summer air, in futile attempt to cure my irate sadness.. I savored the last couple chocolaty M&Ms' that had been melting in the radiant heat. Crystal tears streaked my face, and now would have been a good time to feel thankful that I had worn waterproof mascara. Instead I decided to fall into one of my incorrigible morose moods. A week ago my High school Summer vacation had begun, but on that same day it was been the _worst_ of my life. People like my parents, friends, and _anyone_ who knew me well enough always said that I was wearing my emotions on my sleeve; That one day, if I wasn't careful, I'd end up hurt.

About a week ago, after the bell sung its joyous summer song of school ending, I pulled all of my friends aside to our special meeting place on the front campus, near a _beautiful_ garden of the Mercy sisters, a group of historical women whom founded _Mother McAuley_ and other Mercy schools across the country. There, after a whole school year of knowing them, I had finally opened up and began explaining everything that I felt I had to hide from them before, in fear of judgement.

Anyways... they soon abandoned me and traitors were now the _definite_ least of my worries on this _ominous_ Friday night. I gazed up at the clouded sky watching the shadows move through the milky linings. Have you ever gotten that feeling where you just _knew_ something was changing in the world_ right now_? Such an _eerie _feeling, that especially strengthens on cloudy days.

The Anti is now on the move again to unleash and awaken the most _unholy,_ _darkest _force in the universe, _Satan_. I felt a shiver of excitement. For some reason I seemed to find this horrid news cool, in a weird way. Most people, or probably everyone on Earth, didn't know that Satan was indeed in a _deep_ slumber for _eternities on end_. It's his workers who have been causing plagues, famines, deaths and mischiefs. Unexpected, well that's not all..

This _particular _dilemma should be the Council of the universes problem to solve, shouldn't it? No, the Anti has now declared a personal agenda against me and has sent their Dark Angels to force me into servitude as a _powerful_ member of their league. What a great honor!

The Anti is actually a clan of twelve members of one of the most powerful clans in the universe, and the only _totally_ equal matches to the Council. They are _pure_ evil and myths say, that long ago when the members of the Council over threw the Olympians on Mount Olympus, they had to go through a sort of _purification process_. This 'purification process' literally split their souls in half, separating the evil from the good. The good half of course is now known as_ the Council_. Now rumors are spreading that instead of their evil halves being locked up... they escaped and formed the antagonists known as the Anti.  
No one ever has seen the true faces of the Council or the Anti but rumors again say they are truly what so many of us aspire to be, _perfection._

For the moment, it wasn't just the Anti I should be worrying about but something happening right now. Obama, the president of the United States of America, has recently been causing havoc all over the world. While many mistook him to be the savior and others the Anti Christ I knew for sure he was neither. Just a poor soul taken over by his evil wife _Michelle_, A.K.A. _Lilith_, the first wife of Adam and the earliest she devil of the time before Christ. He is a _dictator,_ part of a _Monkey Cult_ or a secret organization for world power. The man wants _one thing_ and one thing _alone,_ to rule the world _not _just one country.

A soothing gust of wind swirled around my shoulders as the flowers along the cobble side walk whispered to each other in ironic playfulness. My disturbed mind wandered back to my _friends_ and that last day I spoke to them. Humans were _cruel,_ _mean_ and some seemingly _heartless_. They made _stupid _decisions and were _greedy lying apes. I _know how opinionated everyone is, my people thought lowly of humans as well as humans just denied my people and tried to erase them through Religion. They can't seem to _accept _each other for what they are _good_ and_ bad_. Isn't that what everyone wants? _Acceptance?_

Those things about humans may be _some what_ true, but not all of it applied to _everyone..._ right? Not everyone on earth can be that bad. For the longest time I have ever known, I have felt an unusual desire to serve and help earth, to save them from their own destruction. Because my desire is so strong I am sure the Council took advantage of this to have me do their dirty work. I could never understand why they can't just come here and do it themselves. Jacki once told me that it's not that they won't come here to Earth, they can't. Their molecular composition was never made for this atmosphere and if they did come here it would destroy their self being. I still don't fully understand how it could destroy such powerful beings!

The school passed slowly to my right, temporarily pulling me back to reality. I stopped to stare at the darkened school with a longing to go back to how it was before I knew about such burdens. New tears anxiously fell from my mysterious icy blue eyes as I began wondering to myself, who could I trust? I began feeling even more alone and empty inside, wishing time would move forward already, because knowing the whole country was practically at it's knees and begging for mercy right now obviously isn't a pleasant thought.

"Why don't you do something about it? Isn't it your job to stop such madness? I thought you were the adept one. The daughter of the council!" I jumped and quickened my pace at the sound of an ugly voice rasping gleefully in my ears.

"What can I do right now? I don't even have a plan yet and I suck at making plans!" The raspy voice laughed in response to my shrill remark sending chills down my spine. I smeared away the cold sweat on my forehead and forced my body temperature to lower to try and create a cool atmosphere around me. This change in the air forcefully blocked out the voice that had come out of nowhere. It was the first time I had ever heard such a cruel voice so loud and clear.

As my sight faded and reality once again slipped away, I sunk back deep into a laborious world. Yes, I am indeed the daughter of the council, made up of a piece of the soul of each of the members. I have another name, but far to destructive to be mentioned. My kind of being is an Iceanian or a user of ice and lightning. Ice came to me naturally as a birth right almost, but lightning is a foreign blood donated to me by my most trusted guy friend, Michael Angel, the _prince of nature._

The universe works in groups, clans and sub-clans. My clan, the Iceainians of pure blood has become nearly extinct. Only a few of us including me remain.

Long ago the Fate sisters gathered among the thirteen creators of the universe and wove two greatly feared rules. The first rule stated that there must always be thirteen clans of pure blood in the universe or the forgotten curse would be unleashed. Of course I don't know what the forgotten curse is! No one but Sokar knows, because it is merely _'forgotten.'_

The second rule, stated that members of opposite clans or elemental clans could never mate and love each other, let alone come in physical contact for longer than thirteen seconds. This means I could never love anyone outside my clan because nothing exactly mends with ice that well. It would have to be a mutual relationship, or in other words a relationship that both clans could benefit upon for survival. Fire and air is a great combination, or light and crystal. The only way I could gain love would be to kill another being and steal their powers which would end my lethal state of being. If I touched a user of fire for example, after the thirteen second limit both me and the fire user would die.  
The same would go if a fire user came into contact with an Earth user, both would die. Many have questioned this rule, for it makes almost no sense. I said _almost._ Over time many have given in and done the deed of murder to gain love. I couldn't do it though. Through all the expectations thrown upon me I couldn't kill another being and steal their powers just for selfish reasons. To me the power isn't worth it.  
Unfortunately you either have to be born with your power or the only other way to gain it was to literally suck and absorb the soul of the user and mend it with your own.

If things weren't excitingly morbid before, this topped it off. The universe, in its current state, fell into a war for power. Everyone now was out for one thing, power. Power came like a ferocious fad that lasted for earth centuries. Beings from all over were beginning to become caught up in it as more betrayals and chaos arose.

Recent news from my spiritual mother Jacki and her husband Alyn stated that the Council had left Mount Olympus on the star Arcturus, not to long ago, to give direct auxillary to the locals of Arcturus and Antares whom had been invaded by hordes of Dark Angel _Leaders._ With the Council preoccupied protecting so many beings at once, I am now without their protection and completely vulnerable. _Oh gee what fun.._

An earsplitting shriek of tires and blinding white light completely thrashed me awake from lala land. I actually walked right into a busy intersection! The dark van flipped over onto it's side making terrible metallic scraping noises directed for me. I could taste the fear in my mouth, somewhat in the form of chocolate. My body from head to toe completely froze in silent horror as the hunk of metal loomed closer like death on it's haunches, baring it's sweet fangs_. Hmph_, I wouldn't dare open my mouth to scream and saturate its evil desires. _Like hell!_

--

From the corner of her eyes Tara could see her five friends, Athania, Elliana, Jana, Trixie and Maggie rushing down the sidewalk screaming unheard words with fear written across their faces. Her eyes could see but her mind lie intact not registering with her senses.

"Run Tara run!" Her ears finally kicked in and everything flooded at once. Unexpectedly, Tara found herself swept off her feet by the waist and jerked back violently. The tumbling van crashed to a halt right where she was standing previously.

Moments later her feet were back on the ground, her legs shaking and a strong warm hand balanced her steady. A biker dressed in dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath silently stared at her through a gold helmet with black angel wings painted on the side. She couldn't see his face but by instinct knew he was smiling at her and contained a naturally very intense gaze.

"Thank you." She managed to utter, quickly shaking off the nervousness hanging on her voice. Sirens wailed loudly in the distance, she knew the police would be questioning her if she didn't abscond and fast. Her friends were bolting down the sidewalk towards them, a soft glow emitting off their skin as if making preparations for an attack. It didn't make much sense why they would be preparing for an attack, and a powerful one by the looks of the growing energy. To who did they plan to attack? Or what. Perhaps, the accident was no mere coincidence.

Just then another car sped down the street and crashed off the sidewalk into a pole, an entire motor cycle gang sped out of the wreckage and raced past them shouting and laughing wildly as they sped down the road, completely mindless of the other drivers.

"Run!" The guy who saved her pushed her back on the curb and without another word took off after his groupies just as red and blue lights broke through the smoke that had been filling the street. At least fourteen or fifteen police cars of Evergreen park and the state police raced down the street after the gang. She watched the cyclist turn down 95th street in the direction of south west highway.

When Tara looked to the accident site where ambulances were filling, she noticed her friends disappeared as quickly as they had come. Not wanting to stick around for interrogation she hurried down a side street, hoping to venture home to catch the 10:00 news. With such a big pile up like that, no doubt the media would be there to report it.

Citizens were rising out of their doorsteps under the dim porch lights in their pajamas, in pandemonium upon hearing the impossibly loud explosions. The smoke traveled at amazing speed and thickened greatly, clouding her lungs. Tara coughed and pulled her shirt up over her nose ignoring their questioning cries. She then fled under low trees to cross into another intersection to escape all this trouble.

A sunset orange circuit automobile blared it's horn as it's darkened windows stopped in front of her.  
The door flung open revealing the handsome faces of her three guy friends. Shawn moved over as she hopped in and slammed the door behind her. The wheels skidded as the car jolted forward and took off.

"Are you ok?" Shawn asked, immediately feeling her forehead, his eyes scanning her body for visible injuries.

"I'm fine." She sucked in a deep breath of air as the car swerved to the right around a corner. Shawn didn't seem to believe her, his gorgeous moonstone eyes held an array of rainbow colors like a sweet and magical milky metallic substance. They sparkled and glowed as he used and x-ray built in his eyes to scan for broken bones or any foreign poisons.

"I'm fine Shawn don't worry so much about me. I'm tough as steel." She swatted his hand away and laughed in relief, then leaned on his shoulder regardless of how heated she felt at the moment.

"Alright." Shawn reluctantly backed off and entwined his hand in hers. He was always an intimate sort of guy friend, Tara never really gave it much thought. He only thought of her as a friend, right? Tara had times where she wasn't so sure of how deep his feelings for her really were. Shawn was caring, kind and always looking out for her. He never raised his voice or fought back even when she screamed at him at the top of her lungs. In fact he never got angry at her, just hurt. Out of everyone Shawn gave her the most respect and love she could ever ask for,

She came to a decision that she loves and cares for him as much as he did for her, but for some reason couldn't imagine them spending the rest of their lives together. She still felt like a piece of her heart was missing. That longing feeling to travel west still plagued her every single day of her life, which was the only clue she still hadn't filled that vast empty void of nothingness.

"We made some new modifications to the car if you were wondering how we found you." Michael, in the front passenger seat, waved his hand over the dash board. The technology installed upon it was completely otherworldly and far to complicated and advanced for mankind. A blue 3D screen had a layout of the whole city upon it, tracking each and every person in complete detail. The geographical properties it harnessed were far off the scale of anything she had ever seen before.

"It has the ability to track humans and our kind... if they want to be found." Michael added then with another swish of his hand dismissed the diagram, then turned in his seat to face her. He had long silky black hair that fell in his face, hiding his sticky chocolate brown eyes. His honey coated voice dripped with a sort of venesualin accent. He looked very much like Tara in certain features and way to gorgeous to be a guy.

"Cool, maybe I can use that to stalk you and Shawn sometime when you go off at night.." Tara smiled thoughtfully, imagining the places she might find Shawn and Michael heading off to. "Which reminds me, it's way past sunset... and you are never around at night..."

"What happened? Why did you go off without our consent? You know the council lost the power to protect you now." Michael stated in an older brother voice, drawing the annoyance from inside her guts.

"Shut up Michael. Don't start with me. You sound like my mother. Uck!" Tara snapped and scowled at his enchanting and mischievous smile. He moved his hand quickly to flick his long hair out of his eyes and smiled innocently. His hands looked like they could kill anything without assistance of a mortal weapon. Most girls on earth always hit on her three friends at first glance. They never said yes though, or even gave them a second look. They weren't interested in Earth girls whom are far to easy to please.  
"Sorry for caring baby sister." Michael shrugged then turned back around and stretched his muscular arms out in front of him.

"Uh I think what Michael means, is to ask you if everything is copacetic. You seemed pretty shook up." Tyler interrupted.

"I sware I'm going to slap you one of these days." Tara muttered in ignorance, then caught Tyler's expression in the rear view mirror. His golden eyes fell back upon the road unnerved by her glare. Tyler was a tall muscular guy, nineteen years old. He was one of her strangest guy friends and most certainly the funniest sometimes. Michael was eighteen and Shawn eighteen as well.

A year ago Tara found a way to breach the frequencies by reversing the gravitational pull upon the atoms, then increasing rate of time used dark matter as a knife to splice a hole in between realities. Through this she managed pull Tyler from the dream frequency onto hers. At first he only spoke some kind of strange low pitched native cat language but through a transfer of knowledge technique, Tara immediately transferred to him automatic knowledge of the English dictionary.

Tyler was once a forgotten dream created by a small child long ago. His purpose was a peacemaker and comforter, so he could easily erase the negativity or sorrow anyone held.

Though he looked eighteen years old Tara knew Tyler to be far older, probably by decades. The people where they come from never aged physically older then twenty four years old, they had the ability to look young and gorgeous forever..

Michael and Shawn's story was different. One night they just appeared in her bedroom while she was staring aimlessly at the ceiling in a sort of trance. Needless to say nobody got any sleep that nigh except for her earth mother whom can sleep like a rock even if the house was burning down around her. The only explanation of their sudden appearance was the slapdash job she had done at attempting to seal the hole Mickey had come through.

Shawn and Michael were always the secretive ones, never telling her much about where they were living, or where they snuck off to every night. They couldn't even tell her their real names, making preposterous claims that she wasn't ready.

The thought caused anger to swell up inside her again. Tara slid to the far side of the car pressing against the window to be as far away from those two as possible. She didn't even want to look at them right now. Why did they have to be so secretive? Tara questioned inwardly.

"Tara... your not ready yet..." Tara flinched and turned to glare at Shawn, his eyes were filled with concern and the aura from Michael rippled in disturbance. Both deeply thinking thoughts to heavily guarded for her to invade. What could they possibly be hiding?

"Ready for what?" Shawn sunk back, he knew she wasn't the type to argue with when angry. He fell silent and looked down at the hem of his blood red t shirt.

"When you can answer that then you'll be ready." Michael spoke up, his deep voice seemed to be enthralling a spell upon her ears.

"Oh don't pull that Buddha-monk crap on me in not in the mood." Tara pressed her cheek to the glass, then rolled down the window and stuck her face out allowing the fresh air to intoxicate her lungs. She noticed they were heading in the complete opposite direction of her house.

"No arguing while I'm driving! You know what happened last time.." Tyler sounded young for his age, his voice made her smile, it always did. She could feel the sparks of jealousy begin to taint Shawn next to her. He was always a little bit to competitive... A guy thing she reasoned with herself and smiled more at the sound of Mickey humming a catchy tune.

"Oh God don't remind me Tyler. If that woman ever found out about you guys..." Tara shuddered, referring to her evil earth mother that smothered her. Something about the woman just made her angry all the time, around her she was never able to be herself.

"You should be more patient sister." Michael interrupted from the front seat.

"Tyler where are we going?" Tara ignored Michael and stuck her arms out the window, enjoying the cool feel of the air caressing her arms. Cooling mists sprayed her face as they passed a night sprinkler. The droplets froze on her cheeks, then shattered into star like structures.

"Right here." The car slowed to a stop and the four friends jumped out onto the pavement. Tyler drove them to a sandwich shop somewhere on the border lines of the bad neighborhoods, as people would say. The corner building was a place where they would all occasionally meet, but only to discuss extremely important matters. After all, it wasn't every day the group was together and not always could they find a way to contact one another. A meeting place was the greatest solution.

The last time they were here was the time Trixie had kidnapped by the Anti and nearly force crossed to their coalition.

Before that was an incident when Jana and Tyler turned up missing for a week. Thankfully it had only a false alarm. Michael 'accidently' turned them invisible after they broke his favorite guitar his father Zeus gave him a few months ago. While having a competitive dance competition between them, Jana and Tyler managed to smash the guitar to smithereens. The entire week he spent outside taming the winds until night came where he mysteriously disappeared with Shawn until sunrise. Tara and the other daughters hadn't found their two friends until the invisibility cloak wore off.

Now as Tyler swung his arm heavily on her shoulder Tara swallowed dryly wondering exactly what they would discuss this time. Her and Tyler lumbered up the small grassy hill to the lighted coffee shop with opaque glass windows. Shawn and Michael followed close behind, she could tell they were talking telepathically between themselves by the heavy static electricity filling the air.

The shop was small and cozy, harboring round mahogany tables and peaceful cloudy blue walls, framed by shiny gold borders engraved with mermaids, and two lofty black sofas. Nostalgia hit Tara's lungs and rushed through her veins. She tripped forward as Michael bumped into her back.

"Sorry" She apologized and pouted at Michael who smiled in acceptance. His chest rose and fell, rose and fell as he breathed in the air, reminiscing fond memories. Not all the memories had been tense and serious. It smelled of freshly baked banana bread and sweet treats like Japanese dangos. The musk scent of perfume lingered on the air as if it hadn't been stirred in years. A deep red rug with osculent designs lay under their feet, giving bounce to her steps. She couldn't resist to give a good hop then twirl and laugh with glee. Tara could find such fun in the simplest things. Shawn laughed and caught her as she awkwardly toppled over drunkenly whooping.  
"Oh my how you've grown!" A crafty fagile voice sounded as a short gum drop shaped elderly lady stepped from behind the counter in a white apron with daisies on it wearing plastic gloves and a hair net. Her face was full of age. Her blue eyes twinkled and her lips crinkled into a sweet welcoming smile. Shawn gave Tara a spin, releasing her fro his hold.

Behind the woman was a long counter stretching from wall to wall, much taller than the old woman who looked almost like an elder cat with how her long nails flicked and tapped a wooden spoon down on the coffee table. Upon the counter lay cases of cookies of all kinds, pastries of love and candies wrapped in aluminum foil.  
"Granny!" Tara lunged forward and nearly scooped the old woman off her feet in a warm friendly hug like a you girl and her beloved grandmother. The old woman chuckled and patted her back, Tara pulled away as they clasped hands grinning at each other.

"My your hands are always so cold! Would you like some coco to warm you up?" Granny looked slightly worried but very delighted as her eyes fell upon Shawn, Tyler and Michael, three gods of beauty. Noticeably Granny had to blink a few times as if adjusting to their shining light then threw her hands up and exclaimed,

"My boys! Oh you've grown too!" The old woman limped a few feet forward. "Shawn, your even more handsome now then last time I seen you!" Shawn blushed causing Tara to giggle then burst out laughing as Granny made him bend down so she could pinch his cheeks.

"Aww aren't his cheeks super pinchable?" Tara giggled and laughed harder holding her sides after Shawn scowled and crossed his arms. He looked kind of cute when he was upset and embarrassed Tara grinned at Shawn and rocked back and forth on her toes, a fluttering feeling coming alive in her chest.  
"Tyler! You've grown into a man! Oh how gorgeous you all are!" In prideful satisfaction Tyler folded his arms behind his head and leaned back on the air to hum to his favorite tunes. Granny laughed heartily as if she found his strange music funny then moved to Michael and smiled wider.

"Abuelita!" Micky bent down, his huge arms scooped Granny off her feet in a crushing bear hug. Granny compared to Michael looked more like a small grey mouse. Out of all three Michael was definitely the tallest and most muscular. Any guy who seen him never challenged Michael. He was to intimidating to other guys and irresistible to all girls.

"Michael, have you been treating your sister right?" Tara grinned. Michael sent her a warning glare and nervously scratched the back of his neck. Silky black strands covered his eyes once again like a shaggy dog.

"Mhmmh that's what I thought. Goodness boy cut your hair why don't ya?" Granny tsked and took a step back to stare as if taking a photograph of them together with her memory.

"My my, you three never fail to return more handsome than before." Michael didn't seem to take notice Granny hadn't paid him a personal compliment like Tyler and Shawn. He didn't need fancy honey coated compliments to realize how beautiful he was. Tara rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Michael then let her eyes reminisce in a blurry film of silent motion pictures.

"Tara dear." Tara snapped her head down feeling guilty for the way the woman's eyes held so much worry and concern, and how her hands trembled as they clutched hers. What ever Granny could see, it was going to be her fault. She could feel it.

"Your changes scare me most dear." Granny whispered softly, her eyes becoming hazy like she was drifting far away for a few moments then came back into focus. Tara frowned and bit the inside of her mouth, waiting for an explanation. She hadn't noticed very many changes in herself except physically. Tara felt like everyone could see what this veil of darkness blinded her to.

"I don't know why dear. Don't misunderstand me, you are far more beautiful than you may think, but it's not physically I am speaking of." Shawn, Michael and Tyler drew closer regarding intently what was to be said next.

The creak of hinges sounded but no one bothered looking up or turning around. The only other sound for endless aching moments was a gust of wind and light careful foot falls.

"I can't put my finger on it exactly... but dear, please..." Granny's voice cracked as tears filled the corners of her eyes. "I fear the worst for you. Something terrible is about to happen and... it's unnatural, unethical. What ever it is... I don't think its from our gracious earth." The strongest sense of foreboding washed over the room as ears strained to acutely behold the words of the old.

"We are going through tough times right now, very tough times indeed.." Granny patted Tara's hand then swayed like an old weeping willow around her to guide her to the counter. Jana, Trixie, Athania, Maggie and Elliana who were bewildered by the tense silence stepped up and joined their group.

"I found the strangest thing this morning on my way to the shop. I was so frightened!" Granny disappeared behind the counter and began searching in cabinets.

"What is it Granny?" Shawn asked softly, his voice echoed in a sort of poetic way, it was very soothing and calming almost like it could calm the sea itself. He slid up next to Tara who shrunk away to Tyler, feeling a sense of betrayal now as Shawn neared her.

Shawn didn't give much mind to her actions.. or he just didn't show it. Right now everyone was interested in what Granny held in the over sized smoky jar she held in her thin and frail hands.

"It's so queer.. the little thing actually whispers your name! I've never seen anything like it before!" Granny proceeded from behind the counter once again and stretched her arms out to hand the jar to Tara. Not to touch the jar is what her intuition said immediately.

Instead, Shawn took the jar off Granny's hands. In a few moments the nine friends loomed over the jar on the table in front of them, contemplating silently if they should open it or not. Tara sat between Jana and Athania who sunk low in the couch comfortably next to Elliana.

"Anyone object to opening the jar?" Jana asked around the room in a very neat and articulate, almost British manner. Her eyes hung tiredly as dark spots stained the beauty of her hazel green and gold rain drop pools. Clearly noticeable on her fair and pale skin.

The jar rustled like something was alive inside. Tara crossed her arms concealing her major objections to the jars unsealing. Something about the whole situation just didn't seem right. Besides what happened to their happy totally not weird family reunion? The comforting smell of hot chocolate and coffee brewing or the muffins baking was not able to lighten their tension.

The jar quavered in Shawn's large hands. The cover made scraping noises when unscrewed and popped off. Everyone held their breath as Shawn peered inside. Not Tara, not even Michael had ever seen a demure mood darken Shawn's face.

A bright red almost radiant spider jumped out of the jar and onto the table. It's body was round and plump about the size of a girls fist with a rich black V on its back. It's legs spread long and thin like a daddy long leg spider, with red suction cups on each legs that made sucking sounds as it stealthily creeped forward.

"Taaarrra..." A windy voice escaped from the spider, no mouth to speak, eyes to see, nose or ears were visable, yet it crawled to the edge of the table closest to Tara, it's target in mind.

"Don't... move." Jana demanded as the spider lowered its body and shook its rear like a cat ready to pounce.

"Oh hell no!" Tara squealed and made a dive for the floor for she was absolutely terrified of all spiders. The spider pounced forward and landed splat on the wall, trilling and shuddering with excitement as it fluctuated and grew an inch in diameter.

"Stop!" Michael raised his hand to silence the rising panic. For a few moments the room fell into silence once again. Michael ran a hand through his beautiful hair and intrepidly stepped towards the spider that grinned in appreciation of such a daring move.

"Speak Arachne! Why have you come to us?" Michael held his palm to face the spider casting an array of blue light upon it. The spider grumbled in annoyance, then fell to the floor and began to shape shift into a red blob growing larger and larger. At almost six feet the blot formed into a female mannequin, then details took place.

Tara recognized the woman with black straight hair decorated by crown jewels of silver and gold treasured gems, like out of a pirate story, and wicked smile as Sandy Kumoniqua; or the dark goddess Princess Arachne.

"I have come to speak with the first two daughters, Jana and Tara." Sandy pulled a sparkly white veil over her thin and sly blood red lips, and powdered nose concealing half of her orange tan face that shimmered with iridescent.

Sandy Kumoniqua was known as a rouge or a cast out after she was punished by the goddess Athena out of jealousy. The true story is still unknown but it is a fact that Athena never served any kind of punishment to Arachne. The higher power beings of gods and goddesses do not get jealous and punish others. People bring upon their own punishment by their concepts and beliefs.

Sandy Kumoniqua is actually the leader of the Arachnid clan, one of the major clans of the universe. Her power is over the many different types of Phoenix spiders. Phoenix spiders are the red spiders in the appearance she took, that can never be destroyed by force. They can be smashed, slashed, crushed, burned, drowned but only come back to life two times larger and stronger than before.  
Their webs are made of strong acids composed of many complex space elements. A single silken thread contains enough strength to slice through a human like butter. An even stronger thread can turn buildings like the Pentagon or Sears tower into shreds and heaps of nothing.  
The lethal poison the spiders detain is one of the most feared in the universe, incurable and able to terminate fully even a member of the council... if the user is skilled enough to wind past all their heavy barriers.

Sandy always had a thing about using earth designed weapons in battle to mock and insult her enemy, as if inquiring their unworthiness to be in her presence.

One single scratch doesn't even have to break skin to be lethal. Death from the poison is slow and painful, a very unethical way to die.

"Well... aren't your peasant friends going to bow to me?" Sandy asked haughtily throwing her hands on her hips swaying impatiently. Tara cast Michael and Shawn a curious look, and sent the thought 'What the- You better do something about this crazy chick or I sware... I'll..' Tara shook her head and imitated Sandy's prideful stance.

"My friends bow for no one but the Lord God Miss Cle-o-pa-tra. Ok? Especially not a phony." Laughter broke out among the girls behind Tara, as anger crossed Arachne's face. Her white silken dress frayed in choler.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are and personally I don't care, but you need to apologize. Now." Shawn, Tyler and Michael stood motionless almost in shock.

"Tara it's fine... really.."

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Sandy erupted irately. Dozens of red dots abdicated from her skin and wavered about her crimson aura.

"Listen lady, I don't mean any harm but your crossing a line when you speak to _my _friends that way. We all have our own issues, mine right now is... and you." Tara delayed herself to look back at the guilty faces of Jana, Trixie, Athania, Elliana, Michael and lastly Shawn. She could feel that warm tingling beginning to cultivate from the sides of her forehead, a head ache coming on.

"Not anymore though. I need a break." Tara whispered gently closing gaps in her mind becoming mentally closed off. After so long of giving all she could possibly give, dawn of realization said she was slipping away into a sea of unconsciousness and numbness. Four years ago she recalled that numb loneliness that took ten years to escape, but wondered now, did she ever truly escape? If not, then how?

"I understand." Sandy replied a little more calmly. Tara knew it must have been the first time anyone ever rebutted against Sandy. No one was stupid enough to talk that way to an individual maintaining such a powerful position.

"Do you really?" Tara asked incredulously and folded her arms once again.

"..." Sandy didn't reply. The menacing red dots receded back into her aura then dispersed altogether.

"I don't know very much about a lot, and just by making that statement I think that proves it.." Someone behind her giggled. "I may not be book smart but I do know one thing, forgiveness is love and love is God... and love is the only way to save even the darkest soul."

"If the universe was a place where everyone understood their neighbor the darkness would cease to exist. You see... love consist of understanding.. forgiveness.. trust... honesty.. courage, wisdom and so much more. If the souls of Earth and the universe applied these qualities no matter how difficult or evil someone seems, eventually the darkness disappears."

My point is think about what the word understanding really means. Do you understand what it is like to have people who are supposed to be your friends, lie to you and exclude you from your own life?" Tara questioned Princess Arachne, drawing nothing but a long, still silence.

"No." Sandy finally replied.

"Yet you say you understand? To me understanding is many things. Understanding when a loved one needs space, understanding the consequences of your actions. Understanding can mean you've been there, done that and can say you know what it feels like completely. It can be many things, but what is it to you?"

"..."

"We all need someone to accept us fully and understand us Sandy. We all want to be understood because understanding is love...." *sigh* "Heh, I'm still looking for that piece of understanding." Tara laughed half heartily.

"...So am I." Sandy whispered quietly. Tara dragged her hands through her hair combing out the tangles with her fingers. The muscles in her arms ached and began tightening painfully. Tara sighed when she was done and gave a small twirl to loosen her tension.

"Aren't we all?" Sandy nodded, Tara noticed she looked like an Egyptian princess except without a scepter or the mummy guards to back her up. Right now though as the Egyptian woman's arms dangled at her side and her head hung low she looked no more than a mere girl who had been playing dress up Cinderella for far to long.

"Ty..." Tyler smiled lazily as Tara bent back and grinned at him upside down. She groaned, it felt so good to stretch and rub the pain away in her back.

"Maggie..." Maggie took rise off the sofa and joined besides Tyler. "Let's go home. Tomorrow is another day." Together the three locked arms leaning tiredly on each other and without a goodbye left the coffee shop. For the night Tara would attempt to dismiss bothersome situations... but how long can an individual avoid destiny?


	2. Chapter 2: Lemuria

**_Lemuria Chapter 2_**

"Friday night here in this sullen intersection right behind me is where a major accident took place killing a family of five and later a group of high schoolstudents who attend both Mother McAuley and Brother Rice high schools." It was Saturday morning now, Tara lingered lazily in the soft green doughy chair, arms tightly around a bundle of blankets. "Lucky.." She muttered to herself.

Her long fingers traced the erect design of flowers upon the arm of the chair she sat in as she gazed across the living room to the crystal box presenting a news story concerning what occurred the previous night on 99th and Pulaski.

"Tyler!" Tara called, partly yawning through dreary words, feeling like she didn't sleep at all. Icy blue eyes gave a glance towards her bed room door as if expecting something, anything.

The door glanced back, its dark and smooth wood shined a good morning in her direction. Ever since she freaked out last night in front of Shawn, Tara was positive he would be here any moment to baby sit her _ALL_ day. Shawn and Mickey were becoming more like a couple of _fathers_ to her instead of friends or _annoying _brothers.

Subdued, Tyler's vexed voice droned out a "What?!"

'Wow, guess he just woke up.'

"Hmm.." "Got any juice?!" Tara smiled feeling slightly flippant. For long moments no one had answered leaving her a ticket to free fall in a pensive mind.

Shawn and Michael weren't always so irritating to her. Actually Mickey and Shawn used to be the complete opposite. Tara remembered how they would goof off all the time, and just walk for miles and miles talking and having fun restaurant hopping.

They'd occasionally be spotted by groups of girls and from their appearance automatically had every girl within miles swarming the area.

Together the trio could spend all morning together, merge with Mickey and Maggie in the afternoon and as night came along Shawn and Michael would disappear as the other daughters joined the party. During the night, Tara and her six friends would gather with others at an underground night club.

It was pretty great Tara smiled in remembrance, until about two months ago when she became the new goal of power for the Anti to obtain. To actually baby sit her 24/7 AND begin skipping out on their night trips just to watch her was something Michael and Shawn would NEVER do. Unless..

To actually convince her friends let alone her best friend, whom was her first sister Jana, not to tell her anything about anything? Either they figured out her secret abilities or something worse than what she realized was happening.

Her mind drifted back to the good times they had. Tara took strong advantage of her two brother figure godly appearances quite often and always auctioned them off to the insane fan girls flooding the city. Michael was the type to just brush it off and not really care, he wouldn't do anything he didn't want to do and no one ever had a say or do about it. Shawn on the other hand just avoided the whole thing all together and would conceal himself along the sidelines as a blue jay until Tara and Michael were done having their laughs and collecting the dough.

_"Tyler_, you know I'm lazy! What's taking so long?!" Her temples throbbed from the meandering thoughts that inundated around her every corner. _Where was Tyler and that orange juice?_

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Literally floating in mid air a glass of orange juice handed itself to Tara from her right side.

"Girl can't live without her OJ." Tyler's voice referred to Maggie who had a fetish for any kind of tangy or tropical fruit.

"Mmhm." Moments later Tara sipped the cool and tart juice. By the frozen chunks she immediately knew it was Granny's special orange juice and also Maggie's favorite kind. She guessed Tyler must have slipped a jug into his dimensional pocket for Maggie before they left the shop last night.

"Thanks Ty! I'm sure Granny will be absolutely _thrilled_to see you next time!" Tara hinted mischievously.

"You are very welcome! And I'm sure Shawn would_ love_ to read those poems about him! O la la! His _flawless_ face_ illuminated_ by the flickering flames of _hundreds _of _ancient_ candles, eyes burning with a _frightening. savage. hunger_. A hunger he clearly needed to satisfy. He the predator and I.. Tara the helpless prey!" Tyler dramatically recited in a high pitched tone, stifling laughs.

"Shut up Tyler! _Shut up_!" Tara screamed in embarrassmentat the top of her lungs. Tyler roared with laughter that faded out as he closed the door between realms leaving him and his laughter to be.

"I sware I'll kill him. Those poems aren't even about Shawn!" Tara told herself angrily, her face flushed sheepishly. She didn't know Tyler found his way to her journals, let alone actually read them. Obviously he had a very good time to from the sound of his cute laughter.

Truthfully though, Tara had no inkling of a clue who the poems were about. She'd just get random blurry visions or ideas and jot them down. Frequently after she went back and read them over she would find herself revising something here and there.

Rays of sunlight leaked through the white washed curtains that hid the window. Merrily upon the cool floor beneath her feet danced images of the _eternal flames_ without a care in the world or anything to loose.

Tara bit her lip and frowned, wishing she could be carefree so easily like the sun's radiant rays. Tyler's intrusion mattered not anymore as for other things began crossing her mind.

"Barack Obama has scheduled to give an important speech June 27th world wide discussing matters of a rumored 'alien invasion.' Little information has been leaked but the most recent shocking video has concluded theories that there are misfits among us." A blurry video of black flames flared across the screen, out of a crevice in the earth's terrain. The most icy unnatural chill Tara ever felt, embedded into her bones upon reaction of the most terrifying noise ever. A noise of the billions of lost and tortured souls straight from the eternal inequity of hell.

"Jesus!" Tara clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from cursing in the name of the holy one. Pain shot through her forehead as she sickeningly observed two male beings with glowing red slits for eyes rise out of the black flames. Their broad wide shoulders easily distinguished them right away as males.

The medium beagle began barking ferociously from the kitchen in uncertain fear of the terrible screaming blaring from the flat screen.

"Quiet!" Tara seethed in pain. Her hand shot out to search for the remote upon the glass coffee table besides her. Papers fluttered to the floor, along with the remote which fell with an echoing clunk.

The sound of batteries spilling out and rolling in various directions brought an anxious feeling to her heart as Tara scampered forward to gather them.

"Cuso!" She cursed in Japanese. Her knees ached from impact on the hard surface, and her foot bumped into the table's leg. With a deafening shatter the large glass of orange juice, still full, toppled to the wood surface.

The wasted pulpy juice splashed to the chair and splatted her back. An eerie foreboding sense struck Tara familiar as if she'd seen the gloomy figures before. Tara had caught sight of many terrible things before in past lives and this one, but never seen or heard anything that... tortured... lifeless... evil.

Fear is minor to the emotion felt as she listened to the warped painful screeching.

"Tara!?" As a rift opened in the air Tyler awkwardly tumbled through the black sliver stretching from the ceiling to the floor. Maggie skidded out after him but neither became affected by the screeching Tara could hear quite clearly.

"Pull the plug!" Vision blurring in and out and feeling nauseous Tara was extremely grateful for having Maggie and Tyler barge through.

"She means the TV." Maggie noticed the controller's contents scattered about. "I'll get it." She rushed to move the great antique speakers out of the way to get to the plug.

The speakers at one time belonged to her Earth father who passed away when Tara was only thirteen.

Tyler came to her aid, gathering her in his arms as she slumped to the floor slipping in and out of consciousness. "Maggie, don't bother with the TV, she needs ice! Her temperature has gone off the scale!" Tyler urgently dragged the insulated blankets from around her.

Tara groaned, bobbing her head that buzzed in blinding pain. "You got it!" Maggie abandoned the TV and disappeared back into the black rift hanging in the atmosphere. Long howls and fierce growls neared closer.

_"Silence."_Tyler's voice rumbled deeply, seeping across all noise like a great roll of calming thunder. Jozie ceased barking and gave a faint whine submissively. The screen flickered out to grey and even the sunlight on the floor stood still at his command.

"Well dang.. you never showed me that before." Tara stuttered in awe through malady.

"Well..." Tyler rose to his feet with her dangling in his arms. "That's because I didn't feel like it." Both caught a glimpse of a passing by group of teenagers, all of whom looked perfectly normal.

"Oh yeah that's a great reason not to show me something cool." Tyler gave Tara a look that clearly told her to stop trying to be so brave, she would only intensify her pain. Upon this Tara closed her eyes and relaxed into a state of self healing.

"Mhm..." She could hear the smile on his face and knew immediately he was still thinking about her poems. Tara said nothing in return and listened to the light foot steps of his shoes, almost as if he weighed nothing or wasn't there to begin with.

In the next minute Tara was healing rapidly on her own while Tyler watched from the foot of her bed. A red aura surrounded her like a funnel cloud of raspberries and cotton candy. Their eyes had been locked in a dream state for a good ten minutes now, looking but not seeing the other.

Tara's lungs struggled to work on their own, she could feel them sinking in to themselves and collapsing. They just wouldn't heal no matter how many times she commanded her cells to heal themselves.

Maggie was a beautiful girl, with long arms, legs, slim, and the most gorgeous naturally wavy magenta hair Tara had ever seen. It fell like a beautiful waterfall down to her waist and it flowed with bounce along every graceful gesture and step she took. Her skin glowed a milky creamy color that always looked perfect no matter what kind of conditions she was in. Tan freckles swam across her cute teddy bear nose.

As far as distinguishing features go, Maggie also had magenta pupil-less eyes which were the same pigment as her hair, but deep and haunting almost like they were looking right through everybody. Maggie was kind, gentle and a great listener. Also, Tara knew Maggie to be very unusually shy. Tyler gazed up longingly at Maggie as she appeared quite reserved leaning in the doorway. She blushed heavily as Mickey hopped up to offer her a seat.

They both no doubt were madly in love with each other, but Maggie was always to shy to ever look at Tyler directly, let alone confess her love to him. She twiddled her fingers together and shifted from one foot to the next as Tyler melted into the air and slid out of the wall besides her. He didn't need to say anything for Maggie to know he wanted her to sit down but, unfortunately the poor girl seemed frozen in place. _'Note to self, tell Tyler that trying to be cool isn't going to get him anywhere, it's just going to creep everyone out and send us all running for the hills.'_ Tara noted.

A spiraling curl of her luscious silky hair slowly draped over one of her eyes giving her a more seductive and mystique look. Tara watched as Tyler's muscles began to tense and his aura began darkening.

"For the love of god Tyler, just kiss her or I'll auction her off!" Both Tyler and Maggie jumped out of their trance and began stuttering incoherently, their faces washed red as tomatoes. Tara rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'll stay with Tara, you should go to that Lemurian dance competition. It begins at noon." Maggie spoke to Tyler through a wall of her hair while her eyes found something extremely interesting on the floor by her toe nails, painted gold.

Tyler shrugged and stuffed his hands deep in the pockets of his white jeans.

"I would... but I need a partner." Tara raised her eye brow sensing the civil hint Mickey dropped when he quickly flashed his crystal blue eyes towards her, then let out a long whistle and shuffled his feet rhythmically.

"Oh the noes.." She groaned irritatedly. In the daytime Tyler's eyes were always blue like the sky. If anyone looked close enough they could spot small clouds pass by as if perhaps gazing out mini windows that peered into an endless serene sky, never being burdened by the moon.

At night they became a metallic enchanting gold and the night prowler inside him was released. Like a cat he could become very unfaithful and occasionally she had to drag him out of night clubs away from clawing and biting females angry that their toy was commandeered. Like a wolf though, he could rip anyone or anything who threatened him, to shred's.

Tara rolled her eyes for the millionth time that morning and forced herself upright. Maggie and Tyler both looked at her, each hinting her a different thing. She strongly disliked being caught in the middle of love stories, more specifically pathetic ones. Inwardly, Tara vowed never to get herself caught up in romance, it would be to much trouble and she certainly had enough already.

"Ugh.. Maggie go with him. If he doesn't have a dance partner he can't be in it. You know he is an amazing dancer and Ty's got a great opportunity here. Do you want to ruin his fun?" Recovering slowly Tara squeezed one eye closed as her vision blurred again and blood rushed to her temples. Two hands steadied her as she inclined under a heat wave.

"Oh no, no no no no Tara, I mustn't! I am a terrible dancer and you know that!"

"Okrelax girl, chill! Chill!" Tara convulsed her head in an attempt to clear the fogginess. When she opened her eyes, those wide and haunting magenta pools pleaded withher silently. She pried Maggie's hands off her shoulders and shookher head again. Maggie backed off and bumped into Mickey then let out a frightened squeal when his hands settled on her waist to keep her from tripping over a book she was about to step on.

"Sorry." Tyler raised his hands in apology as Maggie stumbled and sunk into the soft purple bedding next to Tara as if she was just attacked viciously instead of rescued from injury. Tyler couldn't feign any mask besides the truth of disappointment and once again looked down to Tara for a rescue.

Tara sighed in exasperation. "Will you _please_ come with me then? If I collapse from over doing it I'll need your healing abilities." Maggie looked up from her lap and nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Ok.." She paused and looked around the room as if expecting to see a familiar face other than hers, or perhaps a way out of this situation. "But... I don't think your in any kind of condition to be dancing... Your body temperature is normally 40 degrees Fahrenheit, it shot up to 105 degrees." Poor Maggie looked more worried about Tara than Tara felt about herself.

"That's an extremelydramatic alteration. It could have done eternal damage. At least allow me to scan you and correct any damage." Maggie conveyed herself in a very young and wispy voice. Some how unintentionally seductive with so much innocence like that of a new born child.

Tara smiled and nodded. Maggie was one of the best healers she ever met, maybe even the best of all! Those deep eyes now digressed to a bright ultraviolet green and scanned Tara's face then she glided her french nails through the air leaving a trail of silver sparkles. The sparkles glittered and winked like the milky way's stars. Tara recognized them as very tiny data bases of information Maggie scanned from her body. They would soon disappear but be forever assimilated in her eternal analysis.

Tremors traveled between Tara's cells where nuclear energy set in on her skin all over her body where it ditched remnants of more uncomfortable heat. Summer definitely wasn't her favorite season, not since the gates were opened by the council at least. Many beings from hundreds of other frequencies crossed and migrated to earth's frequency.

With the gates open her powers and ultimately anyone else on Earth with inhumane abilities would finally have access to them. Never completely was access granted to reach their full abilities. Only unless the seal put upon the gate by the great thirteen was broken completely would unlimited abilities be granted to absolutely everyone, _GOOD_ and _EVIL_.

The gates are an abstract theory of the seal and walls separating each frequency. When the gates are closed no beings are able to hop any frequencies freely. Only three ways remain to hopping frequencies and one is you would have to be wearing a special artifact.

Another way is you could only pass would be with direct permission from the council or if you had enough power to defy the council and their laws the gates wouldn't exist. Rarely though, only once in an eternity does some prodigy come around strong enough to break the seal of the thirteen leaders of the universe's upon the gates.  
If broken it would endanger everyone, peace would cease to exist and to be safe... not even the dead would be safe anymore. It would be every man for themselves..

"Find anything?" Tara questioned, glancing at Tyler whom waited patiently, leaning against the auburn wall decorated with pressed maple leaves. Tyler was busy nodding his head to music only he could hear and admiring Maggie's abilities from a far.

"Hmm... it's... it's so odd..." Maggie's eyes returned to their normal state, a troubled expression graced her lovely face. "It's as if the molecules in your lungs have been totally destroyed. Specific cells in several of your internal organs, especially the cerebrum and cortex in your brain, have been ruptured and disintegrated."

"The damage isn't fatal, but it appears someone either meant to pry some information out of you, or meant to have erased some thing they don't want you to have." Maggie explained thoroughly.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and when it didn't stay flipped it over her shoulder. It's smell filled the room with the scent of apples and cherries. "What really happened back there?" Maggie questioned casually as Tyler backed out of the room. He was never able to remain around Maggie for to long. Self control was what he seriously lacked.

"I'll be in the back yard." Tyler called out as he rushed hurriedly down the hall and pulled open the front door.

"Alright, we'll only be a minute!" Tara answered back then stretched her arms above her head. Maggie fell silent against next to her. They both listened to the heavy security door slam behind Mickey as he strived to escape his desires.

"Tara..." Oddly, Maggie's hands felt very cold when they touched Tara's hands. She couldn't tell if it only felt that way because her temperature was high or because something really was wrong with Maggie.

"I'm listening." Tara nodded gently and tucked her legs underneath her. The sound of a clock ticking in the other room caught her attention. It was only then she realized how quiet things had gotten. It had been a while since she heard her dog Jozie bark, or the cats playing with each other. All they did lately was stare out the window and jump at loud noises, then run and cower. Her Earth mother spent all day from 6AM to about 4 or 5PM at work.

"I..." Maggie opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut immediately. Her eyes grew wide as she looked towards the wall. Tara looked too but seen nothing. Maggie inched closer to her until their shoulders were touching then whispered, "It's coming." Tara froze and squeezed Maggie's hands. That voice that just escaped her friend definitely was not her own. It was to... dark. A draft of unnaturally cool air blew through Tara's black hair.

"The dark hides the night." Tara shivered violently and jerked away from Maggie. The moment they parted the unusual sense of fear disappeared and all went back to normal. Maggie blinked, "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"No..." Tara paused as the last remains of a silky shadow crept through a crack in the floor to the basement. "But close enough..." Tara was more focused on convincing herself she was safe than convincing Maggie. It was rare to see shadows like that in broad day light. They never dared come near her around friends let along in the light. Plus normal shadows aren't powerful enough to withstand it.

Twenty minutes later Tara slipped out of the bathroom, pulling a green shirt over her head dressed in comfortable black shorts with silver linings. The green shirt had darker green iridescent powdery spars rising from the bottom, up as if grazing smoke from a pond of sticky radiation.

"I haven't been in Lemuria since last years festival." Tara slipped on a pair of rich black fighting gloves, open at the finger tips. "Remember that?" A smile crept across her tan face seeing Maggie blush. Bothof them remembered well, how could they forget? That one particular festival was a time Maggie almost ran off with a Lemurian boy after captured in a weird spell that forced her infatuations upon him.

After all Lemuria is not just an island of highly advanced teenagers but also known as the land of love. The leaves of the palm trees grow as a luscious powdery pink and smell like mangos. The sand is golden and the waters cerulean blue. There is never a cloud in the sky and every sunset is painted by the clan of the sky, the Mystery clan rumored to be led by _Leanardo Da Vincci_ whom became leader after he died and crossed from earth's realm.

"Mickey was so furious!" Tara laughed and twirled around the room joyfully. She slipped on a pink slipper and gasped as she fell into a bulky computer cabinet. "Ah I am so clumsy." Maggie smiled shyly without any comments, softly brushing her long hair with a maroon brush. Her eyes drifted down the hallway towards the back of the house.

"Thinking of Mickey?" The brush Maggie was holding so loosely clattered as it fell to the floor. The obvious obviously need not be pointed out.

"Oh no no no. I'm just thinking." She quickly bent over and picked it up, her hair fell over her shoulder into a heap at her feet. It really was very long, the magenta color shined brightly under the light creeping through the window.

"Of Mickey." Tara picked up a black brush and ran it a few times through her medium hair, then pulled it back into a green pony tail. She could see Maggie staring at her through a mirror in the corner. The look on her face was pensive as if admiring her.

"What?" Tara asked and examined herself in the mirror looking for errors. Everything seemed normal, her black Japanese style hair, large icy blue eyes, evenly and naturally tanned skin, the beauty mark under her right eye and another on her soft cheek. The casual green t-shirt smoothed down her figure over her hips and black shorts. Nothing looked out of place.

"Your beautiful. Don't you see that?" Maggie's response sounded more like a desperate compliment she couldn't stress enough then a simple answer. Tara raised her eye brow and looked in the mirror again only to see the same girl staring back at her. The same lost eyes and lonely distressed expression that always seemed to make its home on her face.

"Hmmm, I don't see it." Tara spun around playfully and pressed her fists to her hips tilting her head to the side.

"You never do.." Maggie sighed and tossed the brush aside as she stood up. She was wearing an orange sequined dress flowing like daisies an inch below her knee, one side clipped up to her thigh with a gold star pin. Underneathth she wore white shorts with the same powdery sparkles on them like Tara's shirt except in blue. Native American bracelets of all colors twisted up each wrist.  
A beautiful four pointed metallic gold necklace with a gold topaz stone in the middle hung around her long neck. A silk white scarf was wrapped loosely around her relaxed shoulders.

"Your beautiful, not me Maggie." Tara laughed and grinned happily. She was never the type to be able to stay angry or sad for very long.

"I'm only what you made me to be." Maggie gestured toward the door and followed behind Tara as they pushed through the security door and out onto the porch.

"Your still beautiful though. You know that." Tara said admiringly as they hopped down the steps, the door crashed closed behind them. Being such a heavy metal door they were used to the loud bang it made.

"Thank you." The day felt warm, the sun light traced her skin like an artists brush. 'I'll make the most of today. I need to relax.' She thought to herself as they turned down the gangway, their footsteps echoed along the concrete. Voices drifted out of the yard carried by the wind. She recognized Tyler's laughter but vaguely the voices of the two females chatting with him flirtatiously.

_"Oh my- me too!"_


	3. Chapter 3: False?

**_Chapter 3 False?_**

"_Eileen? Courtney_?" Tara spotted her two neighbors hanging over the fence on their toes, laughing and twirling their hair, eyes glued to Tyler as if he was a pair of shoes they intended on stealing for themselves without commission.

"AHH!!" Eileen, a girl with curly dark brown hair, screamed and jumped in surprise. Startled, Courtney burst out laughing after Eileen realized who it was.

"Addie! Is Tyler your friend? We were just talking about you!" Eileen grinned devilishly, her voice reigned loud and kind of irritating.

"Interesting." Tara replied curtly. She hated when people called her by her earth name but had no control over what came out of their mouths.

"Who is she?" Despite the annoyance rising in Tara, she managed to maintain a semblance of calm in her eyes and expression.

"Maggie this is Eileen the particularly incessant and brazen tenacious girl who is some what unfortunately my neighbor. Eileen, this is Maggie." Being very candid as humanely capable Tara introduced the very different girls.

"Wait whoa whoa! WHAT!?" Tara smiled at her bewildered neighbor.

"Nice to meet you." Maggie nodded politely understanding the momentous matter. She knew better than to begin a conversation impossible to end.

"Eileen, Tyler, Tyler, Eileen." Tara glanced at the time on her google phone, it read 11:30AM. Tyler nodded at Eileen and resumed his conversation with Courtney, his eyes had hints of gold swimming about them.

"Ok um Tyler this is Courtney my other neighbor who is not so obstreperous." Eileen followed down the fence questioning Tara what her words meant.

"Addie! I want to know what you meant! I feel insulted!" O.o

Tara ignored Eileen and seized Tyler by his sleeve. "I don't mean to be a kill joy to the asylum your starting Mickey but time is of the essence. In the interim between now and noon your spending here, could be applied for us to actually get there early and do some tourism first!" Desperately she pulled on his arm in vain.

"Yeah, we should hang out sometime." Courtney flipped her long straight cherry blond locks over her shoulder. She smiled magically as she engaged deeper into Mickey's cherubic appearances.

"You know your kind of cute..."

"Oh! Well!" Courtney became flustered and lost for words but unable to escape the captivation as Mickey's eyes washed over with a gold glow. She must have thought him to be the most gorgeous thing on earth. This is why Tara didn't like Tyler or any of her misfit guy friends to be in broad day light in public areas.

"Oh I see how it is." Tara scoffed noticing Tyler's very discreet flashes to Maggie. Like usual Maggie was to kind to show jealousy, just slight hurt in her facial expression. The way she bit her bottom lip and swayed in the wind showed her disapproval towards the flirtatious Courtney and the conniving Tyler.

"Come on Maggie let's go get ourselves some _Lemurian _boys. I think the hottest ones are always on the R_oad of Temptation_." Maggie obediently took Tara's hand as they walked over the bumpy lawn towards a tall brown picket fence.

"Please condone my sudden departure Miss Courtney, Miss Eileen." Tyler's rushed adieu left Maggie and Tara running in laughter as he scampered behind them.

"Bye Tyler!!" Courtney and Eileen shouted in high giggly and drunken voices. Tara never heard them sound so strange before.

"Goodbye!" Tara and Maggie whooped and laughed harder as Tyler seized them from behind and swung both over his shoulders at the same time.  
The awed exclaims and complete fanatical sighs along with excited chattering filled the morning air from Courtney and Eileen. Soon their voices died down and their footsteps hurried away.

"Show off!" Maggie giggled, swaying her arms happily unable to surmount the utter joyful atmosphere. Today was a time for celebration and even Maggie let her timid representation burn it away.

"No Lemurian dude is going to take my girls." Tyler leaned forward for the two girls to slid off and land softly on the grey cushions of a swing.

"Since when were we _your_ girls?" The swing rocked as Tyler squeezed between them, his arms fell around their shoulders as they joined hands.

"Since five seconds ago when I called you my girls." Tyler kicked his feet giving the swing a good push. They lifted their feet off the ground as the wind picked up momentum.

"I must dissent Tyler. That would be larceny against Shawn..." Maggie smiled and looked away quickly as Tara shot her a warning and embaressed pout.

"He can fight me for you. If he wants you bad enough." As they swung back and forth the wind swirled around them, forming a water like field in the space in front of their party of three. The substance rippled and jumped like the waters of a sea.

"You'll fail, and miserably to." Tara teased and poked Tyler's rock hard chest muscles built from all his dancing and harsh training with Shawn and Michael.

"Maybe, but at least I can fail in style."

"True... You ready?" Tara nodded to Maggie then turned to face the silvery circular cloud that spun slowly before them.

"Akai me yo, love is eternal. Grant us entrance Jonathan." The portal flared sparks of hot pink and formed into the shape of a very large heart. It was a wonder the neighbors never seen things like this going on almost in their own back yards.

"See you there!" With a final kick of the swing Maggie leaped forward off the seat and gradually vanished behind the smiling pink portal. It belched a spray of pink frosting like mists dispersing upon the wind.

"I'm kind of hungry. We should eat first." Tyler murmured out loud in thought as he too kicked the ground them jumped off into the portal which belched in response again.

"Well the best food is also where the cutest guys hang out... Lemurian Boulevard, the Road of Temptation.." As Tara too sprung forward she failed to exploit the gift of sight and notice the blond boy observing from his bedroom window on the second floor of a two story house.

Tara fell forward head first into the pool of pretty pink and reached out hoping to grab something. It had been so long since she used the portal she forgot how to find Lemuria exactly. Everything around her looked like slick pink frosting as she floated off into space with no ground to step on. The pink sense became so intense she even began smelling and tasting the thick substance.

"I got it! Ok um... My love is Shawn, we are in love." Tara smiled uncertainly, the words love and Shawn hung strangely on her lips. She remembered the only way to appear in Lemuria is to admit your true love for someone. This prevents evil from sneaking into a place as pure as Lemuria. Evil holds no feelings of true love so it would never be able to lie about it. The substance is like an advanced lie detector.

Nothing happened, Tara floated even further into the sticky substance. She wondered why it thought she was lying, she felt love for Shawn right? He was perfect for her. Everyone said so even Jacki and Alyn.

"Alright... the truth is..." Tara paused and took a deep breath opening her heart and mind hoping to fool the lie detector. "I don't have a true love yet. My heart wanders aimlessly in a sea of despair searching for someone to light this darkness that has settled in the gap of my soul."

"My spirit deep in an eternal slumber I need to be awakened from. My true love shall find me when I am ready. Please accept this." Immediately when she finished she began to slip downwards. Tara let out a shrill shriek and shot her hands towards the soft misty pink cloudless sky as she fell towards the musical festival below.

"Nice to see you again." A strong Lemurian guy caught Tara effortlessly in his unusually warm embrace, then set her on the cobble stone road. For a few moments Tara swayed side to side rubbing the dizziness out of her temples that throbbed and pulsed with the pounding of her heart.

Light hearted laughter swung in high spirits all around her. The breezy romantic music now altered to a very familiar earth song, Recognized by her heart as a revised version she found no where else except on her phone. It had more passion, more feelings and the voice sounded exactly like...

"I see my song has found its way to you. Do you listen to the UWR?" The aching longing feeling began invading her chest causing black spots to blot her vision of the ground swaying below her. The two voices sounded achingly the same.

"Get away from me!"

"Are you ok?" That familiar, handsome voice filled the darkness in front of her. A gentle caress pressed against her back and another on her shoulder. By the burning and tingling sensations fluctuating between her joints and muscles she knew he was a fire user.

"I don't..." Tara blinked a few times until her vision and wits came about. "You're a... a Leader." Tara blurted out. Leaders are very strong beings who control more than just the 5 main earthly elements. The male still blurry allowed her to sit up on the ground then drew back like he to sensed the oddly comforting sensation that brought her muscles to ease.

"How can you tell?" He questioned in marvel.

Tara rubbed her eyes then lowered her hands to her lap. Teenage lovers roamed the light grey cobble street all around them. Weeping willow trees with cherry blossoms and snow flowers lined the wide street. Beautiful orbs of light glided and whizzed through the air chasing the flower petals.

"I can smell the faint embers of eternal flames on your clothes. I can hear the wind currents of freedom leaping about your sweetened words. I can feel the force of wonder and gravity pulling me to you.. I know you love animals and are naturally attracted to nature by the gentle way you have assisted me. But I can sense a more sinister side sealed away by your tattered aura." Tara contemplated the cadaverous orbs of pained memories, so much could be said yet no words could compare let alone equalize to the mystery of walls he set up in his eyes, like a veil of blindness.

"I can see the oceans at peace in your eyes." Tara breathed in deeply taking in the absolutely stunning fresh air and different exotic sweet scents from familiar mangos she adored to the strange Lemurian pastries.

"That's very good. You must be a Sensor." His elegant voice took her captive in a prison of alluring beauty.

"Yes.. I am but many things. I'm just really stressed out.. and hiding it doesn't work very well for me."

Stalls with no legs hovered above the ground where absolutely gorgeous males even more beautiful than earth models smiled magically as they handed out their products. Some boys gave out blood red candy kisses that melted in customers mouths and tasted sweeter than chocolate.

Others gave out giant cookies that never expired and always remained warm and insanely soft and moist. They handed out cakes and cookies, Japanese pastries, Irish goodies and all foreign earth foods on one side. The other side of the street had even more delightful goods credible of Lemuria and brought from each of the males different home lands.

She could easily see why this street had been named the Road of Temptation. Even Tara felt she could go insane trying to keep her self in restraints if she stayed here long enough. Needless to say it wasn't the food she was starving for anymore but the cherubic and comely not to mention totally beautiful guys. Each one unique in their own way. The great thing about the guys here she knew they were nothing like earth guys. These males are respectful of women and if one thing are definitely faithful.

"Are you ok? This is the second time I've saved you.."

"Yea.. Wait what?" Afraid she inhaled to much of the pink fumes Tara looked over her shoulder into magnificent electric blue eyes again. Did she hear him correctly or did he say this was the second time he saved her?

"Oh I'm sorry, I just space out sometimes. My mind is on the verge of a mental breakdown.. so much is happening.. Did you say this is the second time you've saved me?" Tara asked casually. She wondered how she could have been separated from her two friends so quickly and why she entered from the sky.

"Yeah... last night I was in a bit of a hurry. Guess the people of Earth aren't very welcoming to our race. The accident was my fault, I'm sorry.." Apologetic were his words but his eyes were interested in something else. Heat rose in Tara's face as she came to realization where he was staring.

"Hey! Tsch eh eh!" Snapping her fingers in front of his face, "Eyes up here Blondie!" Tara squeaked as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"No, your ring. Where did you get that from?" Bemused he pointed to the tear drop shaped amethyst ring right below an oval moonstone ring that scintillated true blue in a shine of light. Both rest on her ring finger.

"I got the purple one from my mother, Jacki.." Tara thought for a moment then continued. "She said.. it would be my saving card.. something like that..." Her index finger scraped over the smooth deep purple stone and six little claws that held it in place.

"Hm.."

"So you- er you really made the revision of that song?" Tara asked as she gingerly rose to her feet with the handsome male.

"Yes, it's the only one I've ever copied before. Just thought it'd be cool to experiment with." He brushed off his jeans then stuffed his hands deep in his pockets almost tense or impatient. Maybe he didn't want to be held up but out of courtesy carried on with their conversation.

"Oh.. well anyways I'm sorry to be bothering you. I'll let you be now." She beckoned him goodbye, turned and ran ignoring him when he called out to her. She didn't feel like being a nuisance to anyone right now. Besides, where did Tyler and Maggie go?

Tara hopped through the pink barrier ending the Road of Temptation. She apologized hurriedly as she pushed past couples and nearly slid into a side shop. Nimbly she spun and flipped over the cart brushing the tips of perfume bottles, landed on her feet then took off again.

"Slow down!" A girl yelled after her. "Sorry!" Tara screamed over her shoulder. "Ahye!" Tara struggled against the deathly strong lock on her wrists.

"What's wrong with you? What are you running from?" It was the blond guy again. How did he move so quickly? Tara gasped for air and gave one last futile exertion to escape. She could not shake the longing feeling entwining her heart.

For years that song from the UWR had been her favorite song. The UWR stands for Universal Wide Radio, a station accessible on any kind of electrical device as long as you know how to jump on the station. The night she ran away with her best friend Jessica to save the world, was a night she lost her best friend after they were caught by the police.

That night as Tara lay in her bed weeping in sorrow of her foolishness a sweet melancholy melody drifted like whispers from her cell phone. She  
recognized it as an Earth song but sung by a very different person. It filled her heart with emotions she never knew she could feel.

The story of the song told about two lovers, very far apart. The male singer didn't just sing the words but the words he sung about love he meant. She could hear the pain, the love, the desires and strength. Tara loved the song and it would automatically tune in and play whenever she was feeling down.

Now though upon meeting the artist in person, Tara wasn't sure if she should adore his masculinity and gentle graceful crusade, or if she should flee in denial.

"What are you running from?" He repeated daintily, not loosening his grasp around her wrists. His perennial pursing upon her was something Tara did not like, not openly at least.. deeply inside, she liked it. It made her feel like she was cared about. Shawn usually just backed down.

"I don't even know anymore! Fate, life, death. I just need a serious vacation... please let me go." Tara yanked her arms again and pounded her fists against his chest to try and hurt him into freeing her. This guy only tightened his iron grasp painfully.

"Lemuria is the perfect place to do so. Would you like to join me at Rainbow Roses?" He offered innocently his smile pure and casual. Tara could easily have said no but from his eyes she was afraid he'd kill her if she said no. They had a sense of dangerous beauty about them. It made her wonder who and what he really was.

Lemuria is a place of passion and love so his true sinister features were latent. Hers hidden as well which is why she was able to touch him without them both dying, a penalty due to the three fate sisters curse.

"Of course..." She replied almost as innocently as him with a fatal mask of insecurity on her face as her eyes gleamed across the streets searching for Tyler and Maggie in the clusters of people.

"You don't have to if you do not wish to accompany me Miss Tara."

"No, no! I'd love to go with you! Ohh don't give me that look, cmon! The guilt card is a dirty trick!" She whined, breaking her arms free. Tara didn't want to be rude to him. After all he did save her twice now.

"True, but it works on you." He smirked seductively, the hunter look faded back into the light blue lines of his eyes eerily. What is this guy? She questioned herself. He seemed to be two faced from how he jumped from light to dark. Of course though the atmosphere of Lemuria does have a strange effect on particular individuals physically and personality wise.

"Oh your evil. Alright let's go, but I've only got like twenty minutes." Tara mounted her hands on her hips and smiled, her mood lifted dramatically along with the cheerful surroundings now very appealing to her curiosity. The child inside her long in slumber awakened with a start as she allowed their hands to entwine.

"I have limited time as well.."

"Oh where do you have to be?" Tara continued smiling and tilted her head curiously, their sudden closeness as strangers caused an obscure and intricate feeling to snag her stomach and repel the feelings of ravishing hunger. From afar they appeared to be lovers more of than two individuals whom have been thrown together, literally, by a twist of fate.

"Somewhere, where do you need to be?"

"Somewhere isn't an answer Blondie." Tara rolled her eyes and detached from his warmth. Music whispered through the lush pink trees splashing across her face like a tide of poetic words. Her eyes skipped over the ostensibly natural silky black shadows grazing the low rich chocolate roots of the low cherry blossom tree. In admiration of the perennial beauty she swayed along with a lonely tune and watched the sunlight dancing free of cares once again, now amongst the hazy grey crystal pebbles creating a sort of murky water look. She became to occupied with the sunlight to notice the narrow street slowly emptying with fewer and fewer people. The silky jet black shadows began to lengthen from the trees lining the cobblestone road, stretching like long skeletal arms.

"Somewhere of anywhere is where I wish to be. Somewhere of anywhere, just a place where I am free." A shadow snared and let out a low growl as Tara spun around out of reach, feeling his enchanting voice against her ear.

The shadows filling the street dispersed angrily into cracks in the ground. Tara blinked twice and shook her hair moving away the unwanted negativity.

"Heaven is over rated, and Earthhas been degraded. So I ask of you, where do I belong?" Tara pondered for a moment about his words. His fingers capering with her hair and trailing down her bare arms made it arduous to gather her thoughts. Then she glanced up to meet eyes, something becoming a treacherous habit for her for such an eerie story lay behind his beauty blocked by a wall of secrets.

'The eyes are the gateway to the soul...' Raspy and vigorous a voice spoke to her mind and a feeling like that of pins struck her temples forcing her eyes shut.

"The eyes are the gateway to the soul. Your place of true existence is where ever your heart lies. Don't let yourself be controlled, true strength and power comes from the will to fight for who you love and to stand up for what is right." The words forced their way out of her lips and off her tongue in the same raspy voice as that which invaded her frequency.

"Sarah?"

"No.. what?" Tara blinked several times, becoming aware of the abandoned area surrounding them, and the time they just wasted poised in their prattle.

"That's very interesting Miss Tara. Tell me, where are your intellectual abilities are deprived from?" The teenage boy smiled as if he hadn't noticed the change in her voice or her shoulders trembling beneth his firm hands.

"Thank you..." Tara stepped back a few feet dizzily and beckoned him to follow her. Both joined hands as they headed down an even more narrow path through the trees, and passed another sticky pink barrier."Actually I have no idea where I get this stuff from. Automatic knowledge I guess? How come you know my name but I don't know yours?" The sounds of their footsteps scraping across the ground as they moved along echoed from tall and curved white birch tree to low cherry pink and winding Sakura trees. The forest around them seemed it could go on forever. It filled with sparkling orbs and the sound of crickets over birds singing like bells in the distance. Snowy frost like heaps lay scattered across the tall golden lion-like wild flowers like fluffy clouds in a giant bowl of yogurt. Medium silver pillars with engraved symbols glowed a ghostly green aura.

"You never asked until now." He replied long moments later as the path soon got thinner and thinner.

"True.. So what is your name? How do you know mine?"

"Kylem.." Tara and Kylem locked eyes then looked down blankly. Their feet kicked up the cloudy frost that caressed their faces and hands as it was carried away on the wind. "I know your name because you wear Amy's Tear, the Ring of the Crescents and that pendant symbolizes the Fate sisters. Each of the gems on there represent one of the twelve members of the Council. You must be Tara, the daughter of Arious and the chosen of the Council." Tara bit her lip in frustration. Kylem may have been correct but his truth bothered her.

That's who she is, Tara the chosen of the Council and the daughter of Arious. Everyone from other non Earthly dimensions could easily recognize her by the emblems she wore, and that's all they knew her by. The chosen of the Council. The daughter of Arious. Recently labeled as the Adept one by a flower!

"We are _always_ being labeled by one another, it's _part_ of the reason why the Fate sisters have separated groups, to keep peace. What you are labeled by others _does not_ make you whom you are inside. Half of these people you meet don't even know you_ but they will judge_ by what they see at first and _label you as what is to their understanding_." Kylem drew her near by the waist.

Tara accepted and invited the comforting secure feeling his embrace offered. She felt poison setting in and boundaries being crossed but at the moment it wouldn't have mattered anymore than if the world had been falling around their feet. Little did either of them know of the impending danger and uprising occurring deep between leaders. Where boundaries broke and lines were crossed, chances misused and evil rising in the midst of time.

"Should I feel better?" Tara rested her head on his chest searching for the beating of his heart. Confusion sprawled from cheek to cheek baffling her senses. His body emitted a strange comforting heat but no heart beat was present. Tara remained silent, unsure whether she should bring it up or not.

"Miss Tara..."

"We're here." Kylem ran his hand through her soft hair inhaling a deep breath of the tropical flower scent. Tara melted inwardly as they ceased in their tracks hand in hand. To her it all felt like one hazy dream, the minutes slipped by slower and slower the more his caresses coaxed her mental and physical awareness to drunken nonsense.

Only a few feet ahead to the side of a latent emerald mossy path covered in mist lie a garden of rainbow roses. The mists swirled about in cloudy silhouettes of males and females enjoying the freedom of being bound by molecular composition.

"Here in the Garden of Eden you have the chance to live for as long as you want in freedom from burdens like time, fate and our composition that holds our spirits captive. You may eat of all the fruit in this garden, even the forbidden. Lemuria is a place where forbidden rules are meant to be broken with no consequences... at least.. _not until you leave_." Kylem guided her forward under a low branch. The leaves tickled her face and something like pollen fell off, filling her lungs.

"Sweet..." Tara yawned and leaned back enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers. His hands firmly placed on her shoulders as they moved through the pollen and mist.

Tara smiled lazily as she entered a deep dream state where she was conscious but lost all her cares, unable to remember what she was even supposed to be doing. What's wrong with wanting to be free? Wanting to be loved for who you really are? Have you ever gotten into such a state where you found you just didn't care what happened anymore?

"I can show you the way to freedom... trust me.." Kylem breathed down her neck temptingly. Something sharp like two knives or pins nipped her ear and sliced devastatingly close on her neck to breaking skin. Burning desires of interminable infatuations ignited inside ever molecule of Tara's being. Freedom right now was becoming smaller and smaller of the essential essence to her the deeper his tempting seductive words led her into the magical garden.

Automatically Tara knew one great task they asked her to do was to some how stop the Anti from unleashing the ancient evil growing and expanding in the center of the Earth, known as the sleeping Satan. Long ago in the Garden of Eden there were more individuals than just Adam and Eve. There was Lilith, Adam's first wife and earliest she devil of the century. There was Satan as well and the Ancients Alyn and Ataara. How the story goes is after Satan seduced Eve into eating of the forbidden fruit, Eve fell into a deep pit of darkness. The fruit of knowledge was that knowledge of evil which brought Eve to the dark side as an 'Angel of Light.' Angel's of Light are easily mistaken for good because of their label as light. What has given this group their name as a matter of fact is their abilities to combine the usage of crystal and sunlight. With the mysterious powers crystal already has and combined with the UV rays of sunlight a great blast of energy is able to be stored over a few seconds with enough power to blow out an entire country if let loose at once. All abilities are not known to anyone outside the clan, only unless you are in battle against its user would you find out. The Angels of Light is a clan made entirely of females from the dark side, just like the Dark Angels consisted of all males.

Sokar did not punish Satan for 'he' is to good to do so. Many wonder why God or Sokar allows bad things to happen. It's not that he allows these things to happen, it's just that he gave us all including the 'evil' doers free will which came with power. After that one act he has left the universe in our hands where he only steps in ever so often either discreetly or working indirectly. Everything happens for a reason and nothing can just "happen." To have an effect you must have a cause, but it is your job to make the correct choices and work to make the future what you want. It's part of life.

Alyn and Ataara joined in a feud with Satan that was so powerful it forced Eve and Adam to teleport the entire Garden of Eden to where it is now in Lemuria. Because of the purity of the love of Lemuria this turned the battle in favor of Ataara and Alyn.

When Lilithhad seen this she knew immediately that their source of strength was each other, so indirectly Lilith separated Alyn from Ataaraleaving both vulnerable to the darkness surrounding them. By now the Fate sisters and their eleven teenage sons observed closely from above unable to interfere and jump the frequency, which doorway was sealed after Adam and Eve died and crossed over leaving their physical bodies behind.

Satan had been weakened and both Alyn and Ataara knew this, but now they to were weakened and the battle turned back to equilibrium. Ataara was left to face Satan alone, but still though a bond of love was able to interconnect to Alyn without any of the five senses. At that moment their souls became one for all eternity. Such love was to much for this Ancient evil to take!

Darkness and negativity receded back to build a wall around it's source in hopes of recuperating but Alyn and Ataara were to quick. They damned him to an eternal sleep and locked Satan in the core of Earth hopefully forever. Their victory is what brought them the name of the Ancients, but how long can forever last?

For eternity's on end, eternity after eternity Satan has been bound by a chain of love in slumber growing stronger and stronger every waking second. Any negativity in the universe has been drawn to it for billions and billions of years, giving him hundreds of times more power than ever before. Now the Anti has one goal, to awaken and unleash it on the prophesied date of December 12, 2012 when his power will be at the maximum of completely unstoppable.

The more, the people everywhere in the universe sin, the more power they feed him and the stronger he returns.

Eventually after the Olympians had failed at their job as head of the universe, the Fate sisters eleven sons now known as the council took their place as the start of a new generation. One of these sons known as Arious had been watching Ataara for a long time (stalker) and wanted to take her as his queen, but Ataara's heart already belonged to Alyn.

Still, Ataara accepted Arious as deeply as Alyn for her heart was to kind to break his. Arious took half of Ataara's soul as an intention to create a new being. Because Arious had already split his soul in half during the purification process there would be nothing left. So each memeber of the council tore a piece of their own soul for this new creation. The new creation became known as Tara.

Now the time is near and things are happening to quickly for Tara. A new generation has risen but can they surpass the last? Is love honestly strong enough to permanently obliterate something so evil? Tara feels she has been chosen by the council not just because of her heritage but because of her ways. She refuses to believe there is a such thing as real incurable evil and refuses to give up on anything. Promises she's made are carried on for as long as it takes to keep them no matter what and lastly Tara absolutely refuses to kill anybody good or evil.

Her beliefs and ways have become so strong she is almost positive that they more of took advantage of her knowing once she started and made those first promises she would never be able to get herself out. What did they expect her to do? Kill a few individuals to save the entire universe from an Ancient evil, or could they have seen something more in her future? Will a battle for survival turn out to be a blood bath? How do you escape destiny when it's been set even long before your existence, and honestly what are we all really fighting for? Money, power, our own selfish reasons? Or is survival nothing but another word to sum it all up in one?

"Kylem... who... is Sarah?...."


End file.
